There is no shadow without a sun
by Aldibah
Summary: ' Bless the gods I don't sparkle… ' ' But I do! ' said the familiar voice. The cheerful son of Apollo stood in the doorway of my cabin, looking slightly amused. And he wasn't lying - he literally was sparkling, because his polished armour reflected every single ray of light. The cheerful story about Will's and Nico's relationship. Post-Blood of Olympus.


**Hey, everyone! I'm new here so don't be to harsh on me (also I didn't do beta so if you catch any mistakes let me know). If something doesn't make sense grammatically that's probably because I'm not a native speaker xD Anyway enjoy, review... and so on...**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I was any PJaTO/HoO charachters are not mine. They belong to Rick Riordan**.

The sun was standing high, when I awoke. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The black-red coffins and a gothic design made me chuckle silently, but still made me quite a little uncomfortable.

_Well, I can't say those are inaccurate, because I'm no morning person… _ I thought. It still bothered me, because I felt like some kind of vampire.

' Bless the gods I don't sparkle… '

' But I do! ' said the familiar voice. The cheerful son of Apollo stood in the doorway of my cabin, looking slightly amused. And he wasn't lying - he literally was sparkling, because his polished armour reflected every single ray of light.

Personally, I didn't like it at all. Both the fact that I didn't let go of my old habit of speaking my mind out loud and the unexpected appearance of the blonde.

I smiled weakly and I asked him as impolitely as I could (and I assure you that is one of a few so called 'social-skills' that I mastered):

' What do you want, Solace? '

The only answer I got was a bright smile ( _Gods, please make him leave otherwise my eyesight will be gone, because of his optimistic attitude and shiny armour. ). _Will took my words as an invitation and moved a step inside my cabin. I groaned and and covered my face with a pillow to prevent my eyes from further damage.

I heard him sitting on the coffin next two mine.

' Hey, Nico… ' Will began, but I didn't let him finish by suddenly jerking upright and putting a hand on his mouth.

' Hush. Now, I asked you something. Why don't you answer? ' I said in the sweetest voice I could manage (although it still was quite intimidating) ' And make it brief. As you can see I'm not in the mood for chit-chat'

… and. of course, I had to be a jerk to him. I think it's genetics that makes you push people, who help you, away. Bless the gods that Hazel didn't inherit that.

Luckily (for me), Will didn't seem to be very bothered by my behaviour. His smile just went from blinding to _have-to-squint-my-eyes-to-see-you_. The goddamned blonde was emanating with contentment.

' Well, I wanted you to finally wake up. Which I already achieved' he also was good with sarcasm. ' And I want you to eat your breakfast and afterwards visit infirmary for a check-up' He raised his finger, and nodded his head like he was lecturing me.

I sighed and nodded my head, agreeing reluctantly.

_Agh. Will I ever learn how NOT to be a jerk to people who help me? _Thinking this, I made a sour face and decided to apologize to Will. Unfortunately, he left as I was occupied with my thought a while before.

I kicked my shoes lying nearby to give a vent to my irritation.

(Afterwards, I had to repair a broken shelf, because of my great aim.)

When I was doing my morning (should I say midday?) routine - a jog around the camp and a shower - I wondered how anyone ever was able to bear with me. Especially Will, because he had seen me from the worst of my sides.

This kind of thought occupied my mind for the whole meal. I can't even recall what I ate - except from that it was surely healthy and nutritious, because one of the other Apollo kids had a duty to watch over what I ate. And that's all the healer's fault - in his opinion I hadn't been eating well and I 'lack' a few pounds.

When I finally found myself in front of infirmary's door I hesitated to open them. Although the demigods and nymphs there already knew me, I always felt unneeded. What in the name of Hades was I supposed to do there? Preach for the people who were dying? I'm really glad that, as I was repaying my debt to Will, I only had to fetch him medicine, bandages or hold the instruments during surgery.

I felt wrong, because I inculpated myself for the death of two people. I shouldn't be in a place where the people are healed.

_I'm astonished! I think I might be turning into a regular human being! _ I thought bitterly.

(If you tell anyone, I'll shorten your existence in the most unpleasant way possible)

Returning to my story, I was standing in front of the door of infirmary and still wondering whether I should come in. My problem was solved by Will. He sprung out of the building, hitting my face with the hard wooden door. The glimpse of Wills face told me that he was moved by something, but then… well, I was more moved by my broken nose and the pain.

'What's wrong with you?!' I shouted, clutching my nose. I felt the warm liquid stream down my arm and neck.

He was standing astonished two steps from me. It took him a while to get the hold of himself, but when he did all I heard was 'Oh gods! Nico, I'm so sorry!' and felt his warm hands on my arms.  
>He dealt with my broken nose in front of the infirmary, which allowed everyone who wanted to amuse themselves to see the scene. It looked like that:<p>

Will was trying to get the hold of my nose, but I was struggling not to let him, because I knew the repositioning of nasal septum is painful as hell. BUt in the end, Will pinned me to the wall and 'repaired' my nose. And, maybe I'm not proud of it, but I screamed loud enough that Mrs O'Leary answered me with a howl.

Teary eyed, with a nose throbbing with pain, I was sitting on a bed without my shirt. Will has already treated my previous 'battle wound', and now he was holding a cold bell of the stethoscope near my sternum. I shivered at the touch, but didn't move.

Will had a sour face, while listening to ventilation process of my lungs. When he was finished with my respiratory system, he began to measure my blood pressure. And again he wasn't happy with the results.

As he was examining me, I was paying more attention to the surroundings. I inhaled deeply the smell of herbs, antiseptics and illness. I was accustomed to it, and felt a little better. And the nose wasn't hurting that much now. Then, Will got my full attention when he began murmuring to himself. I couldn't distinguish the words, but I liked to see him working.

He seemed to devote himself to the patient thoroughly. He was so focused on healing that he tended to forget about everything else. He was that kind of person who forgets to eat, while working.

I liked how his eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking. And the way he gave orders - not the military ones, but those concerning the patients treatment - was both amusing and impressive. And the always present 'doctor's orders'. I chuckled, and by that caught attention of the other boy.

'What's so funny?' He sounded offended.

His expression was just so hilarious, I couldn't resist. And now, I laughed out loud. Will stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He made two swift steps, and I found myself laughing my head off, while he was choking me. I found it even more amusing - a child of god patronising the doctors was trying to choke his patient to death.

That's how Lou Ellen found us. But, as soon as Will noticed her he let go of my neck, and I was finally able to properly cover myself with my favourite shirt with an optimistic slogan printed on it 'Punk is not dead. But you are!'

'That's not how you think it is!' Will tried to explain, but Lou just bursted into laughter and left off.

I coughed to get Will's attention. 'Hey. Why are you so jumpy? Is something wrong?'

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. 'No, I think that everything is fine. Especially, you. Good blood pressure, no signs of any changes inside your lungs.'

' I was asking whether you are fine, Will?' I stood up, and made sure that I looked worried (I really was - the blonde didn't seem like himself).

He made a sad face, but didn't answer. I made a step towards him and put my hand on his shoulder (touching other people still didn't please me - but in order to comfort Will I pushed myself to do it).

'Hey, what's up, doc?' I tried to sound happy, but it just was pathetically hypocritical.

'I'm so sorry I hit you with that door.' He only managed to say, and then he made it clear that he's going to take care of other patients and I should leave.

I shrugged my arms and put my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

'Well, whatever.'

I really hoped that I didn't care like a month ago.

But now it was harder and harder to ignore that feeling of happiness while seeing Will.


End file.
